Guapa
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: NO SPOILERS Nadie sabe que a ella se le van los ojos cuando oye la voz ronca del heredero de los Black en la Sala Común, ni que llena los márgenes de sus apuntes con las más variopintas formas de escribir Sirius. ONE-SHOT


**Hola a todo el mundo. **

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Tiene un solo capítulo, pero espero que os guste. No sé que decir para presentarlo, así que os dejo sólo con el disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: **_nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo el tiempo y el aburrimiento. Estoy negociando para conseguir a Sirius, pero Jotaká no se deja persuadir fácilmente._

**Guapa**

-Joder, cada vez tardan más en hacer la selección de los cojones.

Que Sirius Black es un malhablado incorregible es algo sabido por todo Hogwarts.

-Si no como algo me desmayaré. Venga Pete, dame alguna chocolatina, que sé que aun te quedan.

Que cada año al llegar a Hogwarts el sonido de su estómago se oye retumbar por todo el Gran Comedor es un hecho innegable.

-¡Por fin ya ha terminado! – el tiempo para llenarse el plato de todo lo que hay en la mesa es casi inexistente.-¡Mmmm! Efta terneda ezta cenial. Loz elfoz cada día zon maf efifientes.

Con los años ha aprendido a hablar con la boca llena. Es una habilidad que ha ido perfeccionando con el tiempo.

-¡Por Merlín! Menudo cambio ha dado Austen este verano. ¿Eh, Cornamenta?

Las mujeres son su debilidad. Y le encanta que lo sean.

-Oh, me olvidaba. Que con el rollo de Evans estás que pareces marica. Ni siquiera miras un par de tetas cuando te las ponen delante.

Y, obviamente, le gusta tener muchas debilidades. _Muchas_.

Todo el mundo sabe todo eso de Sirius Black. Pero no tantos saben que los guisantes son el único alimento que le revuelve el estómago entero. Que sólo molesta a los niños de primero, porque cree que las niñas son demasiado inocentes para sus bromas .Que cuando ve que una conquista se cuelga demasiado de él la deja, porque sabe que a la larga le hace un favor.

Y a él le quedan muchas mujeres por probar.

Sin embargo nadie sabe que a ella se le van los ojos cuando oye la voz ronca del heredero de los Black en la Sala Común. Que llena los márgenes de sus apuntes en sucio con las más variopintas formas de escribir _Sirius_. Que sólo cuando él le sonríe se pone colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

Pero ella es sólo Luciana Stevens, la tipa de padres locos a quienes les gustan los nombres italianos. Y por si fuera poco, tenía aspecto muy mediterráneo. Rasgos marcados, pelo negro, ojos oliva y un color de piel más oscuro que todas sus compañeras de habitación juntas. Sus padres dicen que ha heredado el físico de su bisabuela Natasa, de origen griego.

Es inquieta y le gusta disfrutar de un buen libro. En invierno, siempre inicia las mejores guerras de nieve del colegio. Tiene fama de inocente, pero sabe muchas cosas. Porque es buena escuchando y diciendo la verdad de forma elegante.

Que Luciana Stevens suele andar despistada es de aquellas cosas que saben todos aquellos que han chocado con ella por los pasillos. Ese día lluvioso de noviembre no iba a ser una excepción. La chica andaba en dirección a la biblioteca, pensando en el ensayo de McGonagall para la semana siguiente. Por eso cuando terminó con el trasero en el frío suelo no atinó a más que a un elocuente _"¡Joder!"_. Pero lo que no esperaba es que la cogieran por la cintura de un revuelo y la encerraran en el aula más próxima, enganchada a un cuerpo grande que la hizo callar tapándole la boca con la mano. Su corazón se aceleró, porque el olor de Sirius era inconfundible y ahora la embriagaba por completo. Notaba como Sirius se tensaba a su lado cuando algunas voces estridentes de chicas se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta. Sólo cuando todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo el chico se aventuró a quitarle la boca de la mano.

-Lo siento, Stevens. Es que si te dejaba ahí en medio te hubieran preguntado por mí y, joder, es que ya me han hartado…

Ella sólo lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo más, una pregunta directa qué responder sin parecer idiota. Pero Sirius sólo veía una chica menuda con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca muy cerrada. En un acto de compasión Sirius Black, el chico decidió que sería todo un detalle acompañarla dónde estuviera yendo la chica.

-¿Adónde ibas?

-A la biblioteca.-respondió ella intentando sonar segura.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

Si fue capaz de andar, sólo se debió a que sus pies se movieron por mecánica. Su mente estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo. Él, Sirius Black, el don Juan de Hogwarts, acompañándola a la biblioteca.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer en la biblioteca?-preguntó educado.

-Un ensayo para McGonagall.

-Oh, menudo engorro¿no?

Luciana sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Pero por dentro se maldijo por ser tan idiota. Mil veces había imaginado conversaciones con Sirius y en todas ella se mostraba segura y divertida. Nada que ver con el ser monosilábico en el que se había convertido.

-Escucha, Stevens, siempre he querido preguntarte algo.-ella lo miró esperando la pregunta- ¿Qué significa tu nombre¿Es italiano o algo así no?

Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza. ¿Sus padres no podían haberle puesto Anne, Mary o Elizabeth?

-Sí, es italiano. Significa _luz_.

-Vaya, es bonito.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, demasiado aburrida del propio nombre como para poder creer nada semejante.

-Oh, sí. Es genial.-soltó con sarcasmo sin pensar. Al darse cuenta de la mirada divertida de él añadió.- No es divertido tener por padres unos locos que se divierten poniendo nombres extraños a sus hijos.

-Pero así es mejor. Si no tienes un nombre muy común nadie te confunde con otro. ¿O es que acaso conoces tú a muchos Sirius o a muchas Luciana?

Ella sólo sonrió mientras consideraba de otra forma su propio nombre. El ambiente entre ellos era relajado y empezaron a hablar de sus gustos y aficiones.

-Vamos, Sirius, por mucho que te gusten los Rolling no puedes negar que los Beatles les dan mil vuel-

Sirius siguió la mirada de la chica al callarse ésta de golpe. Al final del pasillo había unos cuantos niños riendo, formando un círculo con un niño dentro. Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, Luciana ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos a buen paso, varita en mano.

-Venga vamos, Brunito, di algo, vamos idiota.

-¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

Todos los niños se giraron al oír la voz femenina. Al ver de quien se trataba sonrieron con burla mirando de nuevo al chico que estaba en el centro del círculo.

-Adorable. Mira, Brunito, tu hermana ya está aquí para rescatarte. ¿No te da vergüenza que una chica tenga que salvarte el culo así?

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin!-gritó ella enfadada mientras se abría paso entre el círculo de Slytherins.-Y ahora más os vale largaros de aquí o…

-¿O qué?- El niño que parecía el líder la miró con sorna.

-O esta semana tendréis que vigilar mucho en la mesa Slytherin. Nunca se sabe qué puede tener la comida.

La voz grave de Sirius tenía cierto aire burlesco, pero la amenaza era inconfundible. Luciana lo miró sonriente antes de recuperar toda la seriedad de segundos antes.

-Aunque no descarto esa posibilidad, yo pensaba más bien en quitaros algunos puntos por cada muestra de insolencia y desobediencia. Así que largaros de una vez.

Con aires de superioridad, el grupo de Slytherins de primero se fue del pasillo. Luciana miró a su hermano, que luchaba por no ponerse a llorar allí en medio. Le cogió la cabeza con las manos y Sirius se sorprendió de la dulzura que había en su voz al hablar.

-Bruno, no puedes dejar que ésto siga. Tienes que plantarles cara, o te destrozará aun más.

El niño sólo asintió en silencio con la mirada en el suelo. Luciana suspiró mientras le acariciaba el pelo rizado.

-No te estoy riñendo Bruno, pero tienes que aprender a que no te traten así. Yo no estaré siempre para ayudarte.

-Lo… lo sé, pe-pero yo no soy un Gry-Gryffindor vali..ente como tú. Sólo... s-soy un Huffle- Hufflepuff.

Ella le hizo levantar la mirada, limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¿Crees que sólo eres valiente si te lo dice un sombrero viejo? Bruno, el valor no está en un escudo. Un Hufflepuff también puede ser valiente. Y yo estoy segura de que hay valor en ti.

El niño sonrió intentando calmarse y ella lo cogió de la mano. Volteó hacia Sirius y lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Sirius, creo que hoy de biblioteca nada. Nos vemos.

Él asintió. Él no hubiera ido después de eso. En realidad, él no iría de ningún modo a la biblioteca. Cuando los dos hermanos Stevens se marchaban por el pasillo, Sirius los detuvo de un grito.

-¡Stevens!-ambos volvieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Sirius los alcanzó y se situó junto a ellos- ¿Habéis estado nunca en la cocina?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Sirius les sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por encima a cada uno y echaba a andar hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Desde aquel día Luciana se sentía como en una nube. Sirius siempre la saludaba en los pasillos, la ayudaba cuando iba demasiado cargada con libros y charlaba con ella en la sala común.

Lo único que enturbiaba su alegría eran las conquistas de Sirius, que hacían que se le revolviera el estómago cada vez que las veía acarameladas junto al chico, o cuando en cualquier lavabo hablaban maravillas de él. Un día volvió de especial mal humor a la sala común después de tener que escuchar durante la cena con pelos y señales lo que habían hecho Anderson y Sirius la tarde anterior. Se levantó cuando aún no había empezado el segundo, incapaz de escuchar como se había sentido esa idiota cuando Sirius la empezó a tocar por debajo de la falda. Enfadada, había ido a buscar su libro favorito y había cogido algunas chucherías para llenar el estómago medio vacío. Se sentó en una butaca frente al fuego aprovechando que apenas había nadie. Los minutos se sucedieron y Luciana se fue calmando, imaginando que ella era Elizabeth Bennet y que por muchas dificultades que pasara, podría acaba con su señor Darcy…

-Hola Luciana.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Las palabras de Anderson volvieron a ella, así que fingió no oírlo de tan concentrada que estaba. Mala decisión. Para asegurarse de que lo oiría, Sirius le habló al oído

-¿Luciana?

La chica sintió un escalofrío cuando el aliento caliente de él le inundó la oreja e intentó no imaginarse mil momentos en los que Sirius podría decir su nombre de aquella forma.

Miró al chico que le sonreía antes de enterrar de nuevo la cabeza entre las hojas del libro, deseosa de ocultar su seguro sonrojo. En lugar de tomarse aquello como una indirecta, Sirius cogió la butaca más cercana y la arrastró hasta que los brazos de éstas se tocaron.

-Siempre estás leyendo el mismo libro. ¿No te aburre?

Sin despegar el libro de delante de su cara, Luciana respondió, incapaz de ignorar a Sirius de aquella forma.

-Es imposible cansarse de este libro. Cada vez que lo leo descubro un nuevo matiz en sus palabras que me hace enamorarme de nuevo de la historia.

Pasó la página aunque no la había terminado de leer, esperando no haber sonado demasiado cursi.

-¿Lo leerías para mí?

Sorprendida, Luciana desenterró la cara del libro. Sirius parecía hablar seriamente. Tras unos momentos, la bruja recuperó la voz.

-¿No sería mejor que te lo prestara?

La mirada incrédula de Sirius ante esa perspectiva hizo que su pregunta le pareciera ridícula. Aun así, el chico se dignó a responder educadamente.

-Vamos Luciana, si lees tu es mucho más entretenido.

La chica lo miró sospesando lo que le planteaba. Aquello significaba algunas horas junto a Sirius… Renunciando a cualquier amor propio y dejando a un lado su enfado, afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. Contento y satisfecho, Sirius se tumbó despreocupadamente en la butaca, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de ésta. Al verlo tan decidido a empezar en ese mismo momento, Luciana pasó las páginas hasta situarse al primer capítulo. Carraspeó antes de comenzar.

_-"Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa." _

-Oye, eso es mentira.-interrumpió Sirius- Yo soy un hombre soltero poseedor de una gran fortuna y no necesito una esposa.

Luciana lo miró fijamente con un brillo de amenaza implícito en los ojos.

-Te advierto, Sirius, que como me interrumpas para hacer comentarios de este tipo ya puedes olvidarte de que te lea nada.

La seriedad de su voz contuvo al heredero de los Black de decir nada más en la siguiente media hora. Su capacidad no daba para pasar más tiempo en silencio.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-¡Oh, déjalo ya, Sirius!

Luciana siguió andando por el pasillo con el chico andando tras ella.

-Vamos, Luciana¡cuéntamelo ya!

Ella sólo aceleró un poco más el paso, intentando huir de sus preguntas.

-¡Cuéntamelo! Quizás yo podría ayudarte.

Ella rió sarcásticamente, con todo el dolor contenido durante meses.

-¿Sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que no me lo expliques, verdad?

-¡Evidentemente!-ella se detuvo- Porqué no hay nadie que pueda negarte nada¿eh, gran Sirius Black?

-¡Ya me he hartado!

El chico la alcanzó con unos pocos pasos y le cogió la muñeca con violencia. El cuerpo menudo chocó contra la pared y él la sujetó de la cintura, hundiendo los dedos en la carne.

-Ya hace demasiado que me escondes algo, Luciana. Me rehúyes la mirada, de repente dejas de hablar, escondes la nariz en cualquier libro o corres a tu habitación porqué sabes que yo no puedo ir allí. Vas a contarme ahora mismo qué diablos te ocurre.

Los ojos grises brillaban de furia y ansias de verdad. Sirius sólo notó con cuánta fuerza la agarraba cuando ella empezó a temblar bajo sus manos. Vio los ojos acuosos y convirtió el agarre en una caricia.

-Luciana…

Ahora ya no era una orden, un imperativo. Era un ruego, una petición.

Sirius le quemaba la piel aun tocándola por encima de la túnica y ella sentía ardor también por dentro. Un ardor que la corroía, un ardor que llevaba demasiado tiempo quitándole el sueño.

-Te quiero.

La voz vibrante y la mirada intensa desmentían cualquier interpretación que no fuera la que pasó por la cabeza de Sirius.

-¿Des de…?

-Siempre. Antes de que dejara de ser Stevens para ser Luciana.-cerró los ojos y cogió aire calmándose.- Pero tranquilo, no tienes porque incomodarte. No quiero perder tu amistad.

La bruja intentó apartarse, pero las manos de Sirius eran fuertes.

-Sirius, ésto ya es lo suficientemente embarazoso Deja que me vaya con lo que me queda de dignidad, por favor.

Su voz era débil, resignada. Apretaba los puños, intentando mantenerse fuerte.

El nuevo intento de huída quedó frustrado por los brazos de Sirius.

A partir de ese instante sólo sus brazos la mantuvieron conectada a la realidad. Las lágrimas corrieron libres y los sollozos no fueron contra una almohada. El tiempo pasó sin prisas, sólo ellos dos, muy juntos. Cuando el sol ya se ponía los ojos de Luciana estaban rojos e irritados, pero serenos y tranquilos.

Estaban tendidos en el suelo de una habitación cualquiera. Él la cogía entre los brazos y la acariciaba suavemente. Llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Sirius…

Él la acalló con un dedo.

-No eres tú quien debe hablar.-miró el techo buscando las palabras- No quiero hacerte daño. Eres mi amiga y no quiero hacerte daño. Y tengo mucho miedo de hacértelo. Si fueras una chica cualquiera hace tiempo que te habría pedido salir conmigo. Pero no eres una cualquiera y no quiero terminar hiriéndote. Quiero estar contigo, pero no sé si serás capaz de aguantarme mucho tiempo. Y entonces sé que tú te alejarías de mí y ya no volverías a hablarme con normalidad. No más escapadas a las cocinas. Ni tardes jugando a quidditch con tu hermano. Ni horas en la sala común leyéndome. Se acabaría todo y no estoy dispuesto a eso. No quiero renunciar a ti…

Luciana abrió la boca, la mirada baja.

-Yo no podría cansarme de ti.

Sirius sonrió y la estrechó más contra él.

-Piensa que soy muy idiota cuando me lo propongo.

La bruja soltó una risita nasal.

-Por suerte yo no lo soy. Me di cuenta en seguida que me había enamorado de un idiota.

Sirius rio con ese ladrido tan particular suyo, y antes de poder repensárselo le dio un beso. La besó con suavidad, un roce de labios al principio. Cuando ella abrió la boca lo profundizó. No era una lucha, no competían en absoluto. Sólo se probaban el uno al otro, sabiendo que era lo mejor que habían hecho nunca. Con los minutos el oxígeno se terminaba y lentamente, reticentes a despegar los labios, se separaron lo justo para poder mirarse. Se sonrieron sin motivo. Luciana se sonrojó cuando Sirius la besó muy cerca de la oreja. Dejó su tarea para sonreír a la chica y susurrarle:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y a Sirius le pareció más bonita que nunca.

-Guapa.-le dijo con naturalidad

-Oh, venga Sirius…

-Es la verdad. Y si vas a salir conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te piropee cada día, princesa.

Aun sonrojada, Luciana se acercó y lo besó. Se separó cuando Sirius intentó profundizar el beso.

-Tengo hambre, vayamos a cenar.

Y dejando al chico sin poder reaccionar, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta. Bajo el marco se giró y lo miró pícaramente, incentivo suficiente y de sobras para que Sirius la alcanzara en pocos segundos. Se cogieron de la mano, ella tímidamente, él casi con reverencia. Se sonrieron, conscientes de que los besos alargarían el viaje al comedor y sin intención alguna de evitarlo.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las hojas muertas llenaban el suelo. El mundo se cubría de colores cálidos pero tristes. Un perro corría por los caminos, como sabiendo perfectamente dónde se dirigía. Llevaba un girasol en la boca. Tras unos minutos de intensa carrera se detuvo en seco. Pero en lugar de un perro fue un hombre quien alzó los ojos grises, mirando la estatua de mármol. Con las palmas ásperas de las manos quitó de encima la losa toda la suciedad acumulada. Cuando terminó, depositó el girasol encima. Una lágrima silenciosa escapó al recorrer las letras grabadas con precisión.

-Guapa.

La voz se le rompió, incapaz de poder contenerse. Se echó a llorar como hizo muchos años antes, la última vez que estuvo allí. Se aferró al mármol frío con fuerza, sin creer aun que aquello fuera cierto. Pasó el tiempo, pero a él no le importaba.

Le debía mucho tiempo, y en ese momento eso era lo único que le podía ofrecer.

Acarició la flor. El girasol siempre fue su favorita. Los recuerdos dolorosos se agolpaban sin remedio y Sirius sólo intentaba dejarlos a un lado, por ella. Pero le era imposible. Se decidió a levantarse. Sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo frente esa tumba el dolor lo mataría del todo.

-Te quiero, princesa.

El hombre volvió a dejar paso al perro, que se alejó lentamente del lugar, volviendo al cabeza atrás constantemente. A lo lejos, aquella copia de la Piedad Vaticana le pareció vacía. Porque el dolor que sentía él lo desgarraba por dentro y por fuera y la Virgen parecía burlarse de su sufrimiento.

Bajó la vista a la lápida. Releyó una vez más sus palabras y se volvió, sin mirar atrás de nuevo.

_Luciana Stevens _

_1961-1981 _

_Luz de nuestras vidas._

_

* * *

_

**Final del fic. **

**No sé muy bien de dónde ha salido. Sólo sé que me he odiado por matar a Luciana. Pero era la única manera de terminar el fic un poco decentemente. **

**_Detalle: para entender la última escena, en lo referente a la estatua, os recomiendo mucho que busquéis por internet la_ "Pietà di Michelangelo"._ Una obra extraodinaria, pero muy triste._ **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto de leer como a mí de escribir.**

**Recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza** ;)


End file.
